vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikael
Mikael is a vampire hunter, even though he is a vampire as well. He first appeared in a flashback from 1920s in The End of the Affair, as someone Klaus and his sister are running from. His name is revealed by Rebekah in Disturbing Behavior. At some point, in the 1990's, a witch entombed him. Early Life In the 1920's, Mikael was searching for Klaus and Rebekah ( who unbeknownst to him, left the place as fast as they could since his arrival ) in Gloria's bar, and asked Stefan if he knew either of them and where they might be, but under Klaus' compulsion, he says he has never seen them in his life. During that time Mikael posed as a member of the Chicago Police Department. 70 years later in the 1990's, a witch entombed him somewhere in the woods where he was dead for almost 20 years. Katherine heard tales about him centuries before from her friend Pearl. Season 3 At the end of ''The Reckoning, ''he is revealed to be a vampire who hunts vampires and the one who can kill Klaus for good, but is now locked in a tomb by a witch. Anna insisted that Mikael should not be awakened because he'll kill all of them (referring to Katherine and Damon, hinting that he may be on a mission of destroying his kind). Katherine chose to ignore her warning and was able locate the tomb with the help of Jeremy. As she opens his coffin, Mikael awakens. In Smells Like Teen Spirit Katherine has spent two days trying to get Mikael to rise from his coffin by attempting to get him to feed on blood. However Mikael simply did not drink any of the blood she offered. Katherine finally got him to feed by letting blood from an unnamed human drip onto his mouth. He becomes angry and tell her to get it away from him. Mikael later apologized for his behavior, and reveals that he has denied himself human blood for as long as he can remember. Katherine expresses her disappointment at Mikael and felt as though he was not as strong as she had heard, feeling that maybe he could not kill Klaus like she had wanted. Mikael states that he could kill Klaus, and that he will kill him. Katherine tells him to drink blood again, but he declines and states that he does not feed on the living. She then asks him what he feeds on, and he responds by grabbing Katherine and feeding on her. Katherine's current status is unknown. Trivia * He was originally named Eric, but his name was changed to avoid similarities to True Blood. (Because Bill also appeared).Mikael Source * Mikael and The Originals are the only vampires that "rest" in coffins in the series. * Mikael's origins will be explained in Ordinary People. * Mikael is the first and the only vampire shown to drink other vampires' blood. * Mikael seems to be the only person whom Klaus greatly fears. The mere mention of Mikael's name caused Klaus to flee in The Reckoning. * In the series, Mikael is the only vampire that has drained blood of another vampire. In the books, Katherine von Swatzschild drain a large amount of blood from vampires and humans for centuries. Gallery Michaelentombed.png|Mikael is entombed Michaelawakened.png|Mikael is awakened Pickettinside.png|Here lies Mikael,the Vampire hunter Pickett.png|He must not be awaken Tvd-michael-close.jpg|Mikael after drinking human blood Category:Male Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Old World Category:Recurring Characters